The present invention relates to a method for producing a tubular fuel cell, and to a tubular fuel cell, to a fuel cell system, to a pulling-core tool and also to a combined heat and power plant equipped therewith or to a vehicle equipped therewith.
Solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs) serve for generating electrical power, and possibly also heat, and are often used in auxiliary units or in combined heat and power plants (CHPs) for supplying domestic energy or for supplying industrial energy and in power plants and for generating electrical power on board vehicles. Since solid oxide fuel cells are conventionally operated at temperatures from 600° C. to 1000° C., they are also referred to as high-temperature fuel cells.
Solid oxide fuel cells may have a tubular or planar support body. The fuel cells of the type of interest here have a tubular support body and are therefore to be differentiated from fuel cells of a planar form on the basis of their geometrical embodiment. Fuel cells with a tubular support body are also referred to as tubular fuel cells. Tubular fuel cells may be configured both as open on both sides, so that fuel gas or air can be passed through the tubular fuel cell, and as closed on one end side, it being possible for fuel gas or air to be introduced into the fuel cell by way of a lance on the inside.
The documents US 2008/0164641 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,597 B1 describe methods for producing tubular fuel cells.